


Happy Birthday

by AstrilCleric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrilCleric/pseuds/AstrilCleric
Summary: It's Jamison's birthday; Mako has a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I ~~stalked~~ saw on twitter. This is the second RoadRat spanking thing I've written, the first penetrative sex I’ve written of them, and I am not ashamed. Not at all. Nope.
> 
> Also, happy belated birthday [fingurken](https://tmblr.co/m4bAnyr05Z3_6Py-a0Xfu2A).

Jamison was surprised to see everyone. Most of the Overwatch gang was standing around and cheering, saying "happy birthday" and blowing noise makers. It was the first time anyone other than Mako had celebrated his birthday, and it made his heart flutter with joy. Everyone gathered, and then called for a "meeting" so that Jamison would arrive afterwards. 

Over the next hour he noticed that Mako was keeping his distance, eating by himself, standing isolated from everyone, and didn't talk unless spoken to. Fine. If the brute wanted to be rude on his special day, so be it. Jamison turned his nose up and instead paid attention to the others who began showering him with gifts.

Late into the night and a few drinks in, Jamison was happier than ever and ready to keep going, however, most of the gang had missions in the morning, said goodnight, and went home. 

"C'mon, let's go home," Mako said, being the only one left. He pulled on Jamison's arm, but the slightly drunk blonde suddenly pulled backwards and slipped from his grasp, and fell on his ass. 

"No! Jerk! Not goin' nowhere wit' ya!" he hiccupped afterwards. 

Mako blinked at him through his mask, confused. "Gonna sleep on the street tonight?" Jamison grumbled and crossed his arms, and Mako sighed. "Come on," he said as he leaned down. Even though he protested more, Mako heaved Jamison up over his shoulder with ease. "Let's go, birthday boy. Time for us to head home." 

Even in his drunken state, Jamison knew that he couldn't win against Mako; he was just too big and strong. 

The trip home was fairly quiet, compared to being filled with Jamison's usual chatter, and once Mako brought him inside, he plopped him down on the couch. Mako left him for a moment to the kitchen and then returned to him. 

"Here," he said and held a water bottle to him. 

"Oh, _now_  ya give me somethin'?" Jamison sulked. 

Mako narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "What?" 

"Didn't get me nothin' for my birthday! Ya pig-faced jerk. Not anything! Nothing!" 

Mako sat on the coffee table in front of him and shoved the water bottle at his face, and Jamison took the bottle reluctantly. 

"Drink it," Mako commanded. And when Mako made a command, you obey.

Jamison still made himself visibly annoyed, even though he grabbed the bottle and chugged the water. 

After a silent thirty minutes, there were only a few small sips left in the plastic container. 

"Feel better?" Mako asked. 

Jamison rolled his head to the side and grumbled under his breath. "Like ya care." 

Jamison was trying his patience. Mako hated when he acted like a bratty child. But, he was only 26, so he guessed that he expected some childishness in him still. 

"Why are you so mad tonight?" Mako asked. "Everyone came out for your birthday, and even got you presents." 

"Yeah, except you." The statement came out much more honest and telling than he intended it, blushing after and turning his face away, gnawing at the inside of his lip nervously.

"You're mad because I didn't get you anything?"

"Yeah!" Jamison pouted but he looked genuinely hurt. "And ya barely spent any time with me! You were moping in the corner all night!" 

There was a pause, Mako thought for a second, and then made his move. He moved forward off the table, knelt to the floor in front of Jamison, pushing his thin legs out of the way, and pressed his belly against him. His face was very close, and clearly Jamison hadn't expected it since he was mystified with the sudden intimate change in atmosphere.

"You're mad because I didn't give you anything? No attention either?" Mako's voice came muffled and effected through the vents of his mask. It sounded hot, like his breath was making the inside of his mask humid.

Jamison couldn't reply, only stare at Mako's deep brown—almost black—eyes.

"Did you think, maybe..." Mako moved even closer to beside Jamison's ear where he breathed out heavily through his mask, "I couldn't give you your present in front of everyone? Because, ploughing you relentlessly isn't something that I want everyone to see." 

Jamison went stiff and swallowed dryly. It was a rare treat to hear Mako talk in such a way, but when he did, Jamison got weak in the knees. And pretty much every other part of his body.

Mako took Jamison's goofy, dumbfounded, and flustered expression as a sign that his words were a success. One large hand scooped up Jamison's metal one and held it up. 

"Well? Want your present now?" Mako asked, "Or are you still mad?"

The shy but eager way that Jamison nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, bouncing his Adam's apple like a spring, lit a fire inside of Mako. 

"Not mad," Jamison's voice was quiet, anticipation rising quickly in him.

Mako grinned beneath his mask and pulled Jamison up from the couch. However, Jamison thought they were headed to the bedroom, so when Mako suddenly simultaneously sat on the couch and pulled on his arm, he was a little more than confused. Jamison found himself lying over Mako's thighs with one large hand pressed against his back, and before he had time to shoot a retort at him, Mako spoke.

"How old are you now?" he asked, but it wasn't a soft, curious way of asking. Mako knew how old Jamison was, but that wasn't the point.

"Twenty-six...?" Jamison answered with some trepidation in his voice.

"I see." A pause. "Twenty-six it is then."

Jamison gasped when Mako suddenly yanked his shorts down, his ass bare and presented right on his lap for him. Mako gently rubbed at his rump, admiring it.

"Twenty-six..." Jamison repeated in thought. "Wait, yer gonna spank me _twenty-six_  times?" He pushed his body up and looked over his shoulder at Mako.

Mako turned his head to look at him, but it was hard to tell what expression he was wearing. "Is that alright?" The question was genuine, and it made Jamison blush and shift his eyes away.

"Yeah, it's fine..."

After all, Jamison loved being spanked.

Mako started with softer spanks, counting under his breath. 

1...2...3...4... _5_.

The fifth one came down a bit harder and Jamison bit his lip. He was already getting hard; he could feel it pushing against Mako's denim-covered thigh.

_6_...7...8... _9_...10.

Six through ten varied between hard and soft, and the uncertainty of the intensity made Jamison shiver and rock his hips ever-so-slightly.

"You have a choice now. Soft or hard?" Mako asked him.

Jamison, red-faced and coming undone, couldn't look at him, and he buried his face into his arms. 

"You decide...?" he mumbled against his skin.

Mako smiled softly behind his mask. He didn't reply and started to spank softly, rubbing sometimes, squeezing whole cheeks at others. Jamison was holding back little grunts of pleasure.

"Such a good boy," Mako spoke huskily through his mask, and the sound seemed to ring all around and throughout Jamison's body. He shuddered and whimpered, and bit his lip again.

Eleven through fifteen were soft still, with even more squeezing. Jamison was rocking his hips, sliding his cock against the rough fabric of Mako's jeans. 

Mako's fingers grazed over his skin with a ghost-like touch. Jamison wondered where they'd stop, but didn't have to wonder long — A finger pushed between his cheeks and gently rubbed at his hole in a small circle. 

The touch sent electricity through Jamison, his hips raised up and he whimpered desperately. Mako wiggled the tip of his finger and pushed it in just a little. Jamison gasped and tried to push up against him but he didn't have the strength. 

"Shh," Mako quieted him. "You'll get what you want. You've been a good boy."

Jamison opened his mouth to breathe, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted more than just a finger — he wanted Mako.

Using his free hand, Mako started to spank again with his finger still inside. Each hit made the finger move, or maybe Mako was doing it on purpose to get Jamison hotter. That was the result, regardless of the intent. Jamison was squirming and trying desperately to rock against Mako's leg. He'd occasionally hit a spot and get a nice feeling but it wouldn't last long enough for him to gain any real pleasure from it.

Mako stopped again once he got to 20 spanks. Just 6 more to go, but that sounded like torture to Jamison. He was panting hard and his belly was moving up and down quickly, his body was sweaty and his groin felt tight. He wanted to move on, but this was Mako's gift to him, so he didn't want to ruin it.

"Well?" Mako slid a hand up his thin back. "What about the last six? How do you want them?"

Jamison whined and wriggled his body. "Mako..."

"I think I get it," Mako said and pushed his finger deeper into his body. "You've had enough, now you want the rest of your gift, right?" Mako pulled his finger out slowly, and then moved. He stood up. 

"That's fine, we'll just add the last 6 to the count next year." Mako loomed over Jamison's back, he lifted Jamison's body up and turned him so he was laying with his belly on the cushion of the couch, knees on the floor, with Mako behind him.

"I'm gonna make you feel wonderful tonight, Jamie," Mako spoke lowly as he pushed Jamison's shirt up, and then pressed the snout of his mask into Jamison's back. The snout moved down his damp skin, and then poked the tip against his hole. Jamison squeaked and buried his head in the soft cushion.

Jamison had mentioned to Mako in the last few months that he wanted to do doggy-style, but Mako didn't show much interest. Doing it like this excited Jamison something awful and his entire body felt like it was on fire. Nerves settled in his stomach; first-time jitters, and the anticipation of sex with Mako. It all heightened his sense of touch and drove him wild. 

Behind him, he heard a cap snap, and he looked back curiously. 

"Lube," was all Mako said before pouring an excessive amount of the liquid above Jamison's entrance. It dripped down, made Jamison shiver in delight as it reached his hole. Mako rubbed the lubricant against the entrance and then slid a finger inside, and Jamison was watching him with an intense gaze. 

"Like watching me do this?" Mako asked. Jamison turned bright red and had to look away, ears burning pink. "Naughty boy." The finger went deeper, reaching Jamison's prostate and rubbing it. It lit Jamison's body up like an electric shock. Jamison made some broken moans, like he was struggling between screaming and keeping it all in, and Mako loved it. Loved to hear that conflict in his voice.

"Good boy," Mako praised and "kissed" Jamison's sweaty leg, having lifted it a little to poke his snout against the skin. "Are you ready, Jamie? Or should I play with you more?" Jamison whimpered and glanced back at him, and Mako smiled softly. "Never mind, I know."

Standing up straight and taking his hands off of Jamison, Mako undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Luckily prepping Jamison always got him harder than anything — the man just had the most arousing reactions, and he responded to Mako's touch beautifully.

Mako poured some of the lube onto his cock, gave it a few strokes to get himself as hard as possible, and then held it. Jamison was rocking his ass eagerly; swaying it back and forth just begging to be pounded. Mako pushed the head of his cock to Jamison's patiently waiting hole, he gave a little push and it slipped in easily thanks to the prepping. He felt Jamison tense, which felt like heaven around him, and he slid his hand up Jamison's back, rubbing along his spine and muscles. For a moment he considered ripping that nice button-up shirt right off of Jamison, but it was pretty hot to see Jamison partially clothed for this.

Slowly, Mako pushed in more, with Jamison's little moans and groans as accompanying noise. Mako's belly pressed against Jamison's back, and soon he was buried deep inside of Jamison. He leaned over to put his face beside Jamison's and whispered.

"I've been waiting all day for this," he rocked his hips slowly and Jamison whimpered. "Seeing you laughing and drinking with everyone, I wanted to take you to the bathroom and plough you right there." His thrusting sped up and started to almost always hit Jamison's prostate.

"Mako—" Jamison choked out.

"You wanted to do it this way, right?" Mako asked him with a particularly hard thrust, making Jamison stifle a loud moan before it got too shameful. "Wanted to do it like animals, me rutting you from behind, pushing you down into the floor?"

Jamison had tears forming in his eyes. It felt so good, he was stretched so far over his lover that he thought he would break at any moment. Each thrust he could feel his belly push into the couch below him from Mako's cock bulging his intestines out. He loved that too; felt like Mako was claiming every inch of his body.

"Well?" Mako breathed through his mask, hot air blowing over Jamison's ear and making him shiver.

"Y-Yes," Jamison's voice was so small.

Mako smiled and pushed his snout against Jamison's cheek to "kiss" him. It made Jamison smile, but before he could really appreciate the cute show of affection, Mako pulled out to his tip and then thrust back in hard, jolting Jamison's body up against the couch, his toes curling inside his shoes. 

Drool dribbled from the corner of Jamison's mouth and dripped onto the cushion, creating a darker spot there. Drool was the least of their worries, with Jamison's cock pinned under his body, dripping pre-cum and getting his belly and the couch sticky. 

The extra pressure on his cock made the pleasure greater, but when he started to hear Mako groaning behind that mask, his entire body felt like it was burning from the inside. Knots tight in his groin, he felt his balls tightening and he whimpered, trying to push himself forward more as if to escape the overwhelming pleasure. Mako sounded wild, like an animal, grunting and growling low and thrusting hard. Sweat dripped down his legs and soaked into his shirt as well, and Jamison knew he was reaching his limit.

"M-Mako, I'm—"

Mako reached under him and gripped his cock hard, lifting his hips some to allow room.

"Don't cum yet. Got it?"

Jamison's mouth opened to obey Mako's command but all that came out was a silent intake of air. Mako was hitting everything Jamison liked right on the head, like he was focused entirely on making the skinny man feel the best he's ever felt.

It was his birthday, after all.

Mako felt sweat building up on him, he shuddered. "Jamison," his full name on those lips, in that tone, made Jamison shiver and moan. "Do you want to cum?"

Jamison nodded frantically, "Yes."

Mako grinned and thrust slow and deep, squeezing Jamison's cock tighter. "I can't hear you. I asked, do you want to cum? Show me how bad you—"

"Please!" Jamison whined and pushed his hips up, hands clenching against the couch. "I wanna cum, Mako! Please, please make me cum, I—"

"Shh, that's good." Mako released Jamison's cock and thrust faster and just as deep. "Go ahead."

Jamison whimpered and moaned for seconds before his orgasm was triggered by a rough thrust to his prostate. His voice caught in his throat and for a second sounded like he couldn't breathe. Mako felt the tightness squeeze around him as Jamison had his orgasm; it nearly made him finish as well, but he held it together for now.

Mako pulled out some so he could flip Jamison onto his side, putting his pegleg over his shoulder and looking down at Jamison's body. Red patches were appearing all over him, chest and neck, and Mako chuckled. He was covered in sweat as well.

Mako leaned down and pushed his snout against Jamison's cheek. "Good boy."

Jamison blushed from the praise and squeezed around Mako tighter. That pushed Mako passed his limit and he came with a deep growl. His hands gripped Jamison's hip and thigh, pushing himself as deep as possible. Once he regained himself, he leaned into Jamison's neck.

"Such a good boy," Mako breathed out hot, making Jamison's skin moist. "You did so well. I should have gotten you another present."

Jamison whined and tried to cover his face, but Mako quickly stopped him. "Don't think so." Mako groaned as he then pulled his cock out of Jamison. Semen poured from him and dripped onto the floor, but neither cared. They'd clean up later.

Mako fixed his pants, lifted Jamison up, held him close, and then laid down on the couch with the skinny man on his belly. 

"Nap?" Mako asked him in that familiar, simple way.

"Mm," Jamison replied and rested his head down with a smile. Mako wrapped his arms around him, but suddenly Jamison raised his head up.

"What?" Mako inquired.

Jamison didn't reply but started to undo the straps of Mako's mask.

"What're you doing?"

"Wanted ta give me another gift, yeah?" Jamison said and pulled the mask off and let it drop to the floor. "Lemme kiss ya then." He scooted up, puckered his lips, and kissed Mako's mouth.

Mako was a little stunned but he smiled and pushed his head forward a bit to return the kiss.

"Happy birthday, Jamie."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jamie [flushing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flushing_\(physiology\)#Sex_flush) during sex is a headcanon of [mine](http://prubun.tumblr.com/post/152889228818/junkrat-gets-sex-flush-during-sex-and-it-doesnt). Sweating a lot goes along with that too. Whoops.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
